Strike Witches Ultimate battle
by Mitsuo Okami
Summary: Strike witches are back and stronger then before and they take to the sky once more to fight again but this time they will have some help.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my Strike witches the ultmate battle fanfiction. Please go easy on me and I hope you guys and gals enjoy the story.

My reason for making this story is because I was inspired by Doran Maya. So here the first ch I really hope you guys enjoy and Doran Maya I hope you read this too.

I do not own strike witches thet are own by Funimation and Kazuhiro Takamura and Gonzo.

Ch.1: the battle for liberion act 1

It was calm and quiet nigth and the stars are shineing brlightly in the night sky, however one person was still awake.

Inside a small house was a young girl, no older then 16 she had black mid long hair with crimson red eyes. What she was wearing is unique, she have on was a black shirt with a lighting bolt on the chest area and blue short that are just above her knees. She had sweat on her eye brow indicating she just had a nightmate.

"Mother where are you?" Said the girl

Just went she was about to go back to bed, she heard a knock on the door. She walk to the door to opened it, she saw an older gentleman standing in her door way.

"Well this is a surprise, I never though I would see the day that the great General Maloney would come and vist me. I guess today is my luck day." Said the girl with a chuckle

The man know as Maloney had a displeasing look on his face that show that comment was unnecessary.

"You would be wise not to insult me girl. But I am not here to play mind games with you, I am here to gave you a mission. " Maloney said

He handed her a file that had the names of the 501st joint fighter wing, she open the the file and begin to read it until she saw a name she seen before.

"Miyafuji, why does that name sound familiar?" The girl though

By that time Maloney begin to walk to the door, before he left he turn around and glare at her.

"Aki, I do not want a repeat of what happen last time do I make myself clear?" Maloney said in a cold tone

"Oh please you make sound like I am going kill someone…"

Maloney glare at her once more.

"Is that clear first lieutenant."

Aki let out a very low grow then noded her head, with that Maloney left her alone with her thoughs. It was at that time she begin to remember her past and her Mother.

"Mom, I promise that I will not let that thing to take over me again."

She begin to pack her things in a suitcase and headed to her garage, when she open the garage door she saw her Striker unit, The striker unit was all black and it had a red dragon on the side. Aki look at her mother striker unit and smile at it, she jump into her striker unit as she felt her power flowing through her. She power up her magic and took off to her destination Liberion.

*meanwhile*

We join our favorite war hero Yoshika Miayfuji as she was returning from her sunday afternoon walk from the Fuso shrine, when she see a familiar face.

"Sakamoto-san, what are you doing here?" Yoshika ask

"Just here to pay my Respect and to gave you this letter from Shirley." Mio said

Yoshika took the letter and open it.

"I haven't heared from her since Venezia." Yoshika said

She begin to read the letter, as she read the letter Mio left her alone to read the letter.

*Dear Miyafuji

How are you? I hope you are doing well but for me not so much because a Neuroi hive have reach Liberion and we need some help. Me and commander Minna went to the higher ups and guess what? They approved on reinstating the 501st joint figther. Not only that we are getting a new member too, I see ya in Liberion kiddo.

Your friend Shirley

P.S Lucchini say hi*

After Yoshika had finish reading the letter she put the letter into her uniform Jacket and continue her walk to her house. After Yoshika had left Mio continue to the in shire until she made to the temple, she walk in side and saw a monk standing there wait for her.

"You have arrived young witch*"

(A/N: when someone speak in their native language or anyother language or when someone reading a letter out loud, you will see this star *)

"*Why did you call me here?" Mio ask

The Monk smile then walk over to the table that had a small box sitting on it.

"*In this box is a long lost magic tools that the Hikari made."

Mio had a shock look on her face as she take the box from him, she open the box and inside was a small red gem.

"*Is this the dragon gem?"

"*Yes"

Mio close her eyes and say these words.

"I call upon the of power of the dragon lend me your power." Mio said

Soon Mio body begin to be fill with power, she look at her hand and now feel her magic once more.

She soon look at the Monk and he noded, he pull out a small blade and throw at Mio, when that happen Mio Magic shield apper infort of her and block the Small blade.

"*Your Magic has been restored, I have complete my task" said the Monk

With that the Monk left leaveing Mio alone with her thoughts, she look at the Gem then Smile after that she left for home and pack her things for her tirp to

Liberion.

(Meanwhile with Yoshika)

Yoshika had return home and she took off her shoe.

"Mom, I am home!" Yoshika yell

"Oh Yoshika, you're home , how was your trip to the Shrine?" Sayaka ask

Yoshika ran to her room and pack her things, she came back to the living room and saw her Granmother walking into living room.

"Oh good mornning, Yoshika"

Yoshika walk up to her and hug her.

"How was your walk?"

"It was good and guess what I saw Sakamoto-san today"

By that time her mother walk and heard what Yoshika said.

"Oh and what did she say?"

"She gave me a letter that say that a Neuroi hive have appear in Liberion and the Liberion army need our help"

Sayaka and Yoshiko look at each other then back at Yoshika.

"Yoshika, how will help the others if you can't use Magic?" Sayaka said

"I will fine a way to do so, it like what Sakamoto-san always say there nothing that a Witch can't do." Yoshika said

Yoshiko smile at Yoshika then pated her on her head.

"Then if you are going to help you'll need this." Yoshiko said

Yoshiko walk over to their closet and pull out a small box that had a Gem that had stars in them.

"My mother gave this to me when I was a little girl, this Gem is known as the Dragon Gem." Yoshiko said

Yoshika look at it then pick it up as it begin to glow, she look at her Grandmother then smile

"Thank you gram-gram." Yoshika said

Yoshika hug her Grandmother and her Mother then went to her room to grab her suitcase. Jusr when she was about to leave her Granmother stop her.

"Wait Yoshika there something I need to tell you." Yoshika said

"Yes?"

"When you need to use your magic say these words, I call upon the power of the Dragon lend me your power."

Yoshika noded her head and left but before she could leave she turn around and wave at them.

"Bye Mom, Bye Gram-Gram I will see you when I come back"

And with that Yoshika made her way to the Fuso Navy base to meet up with she made it to the base she saw Mio waiting for her, they got into the plane and headed off to Liberion.

*two months later*

Yoshika was looking out the window and she was amazed by what she saw, she a big city it was filled with lights far as the eyes could see.

"Wow, this place is amazing and we are staying here?

"Yes, Miyafuji and I must say I am impress by the city"

Look out thd window and she got a little upset, then she look back at Yoshika.

"Hopely we don't have to worry about Maloney pulling any tricks on us"

"What do you mean by that Sakamoto-san?"

Mio turn her head then turn back at Yoshika.

"About a week ago Maloney went to the higher ups and beg for his job back, after two days of begging they gave him his job and rank back and the rest was history."

Yoshika had a sad look on her face but then she smile.

"It okay, as long I am with my friends I don't mind working with Maloney." Yoshika said

The plane took about two hours to land, when they land they saw a few familiar faces.

"Miyafuji, over here!"

Yoshika look to her right and saw Minna, Gertrud and Erica stand there waiting for them, Yoshika, Mio walk over to them.

"It good to see you Miyafuji." Erica said while hugging her.

"It good to see you too Hartmann-san." Yoshika said

Minna and Gertrud (trudy) wave to her and Yoshika wave back

"Hi, Minna and Barkhorn-san." Yoshika said

"Hello Miyafuji" Minna said happly

"Good to see you Kid" Trudy said

Yoshika hug Trudy then Minna after that, Yoshika heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor, Yoshika and the others turn around to see Maloney and he was walking with someone. She had mid-long black hair and she was wearing a red Fuso uniform with two hand guns in her holders, what drew Yoshika in was her crimson red eyes.

"Hello Miyafuji" Maloney said coldly

"H-Hello Maloney-san" Yoshika said

The young look at Yoshika then Smile at her and smile.

"Hello Miyafuji-Chan, my name is Aki H. Okami, it nice to meet you." Aki said

She held her hand and Yoshika shook it.

"It nice to meet you too" Yoshika said

Aki smile at her but then she felt a Neuroi coming towards the base, then the alarm went off.

"A Neuroi is headed this way"

"Wait, Aki-San!"

But she didn't hear Yoshika and she jump into her striker unit and took off.

"Hartmann, Barkhorn go afrer Okami" Minna said

But Yoshika saw her old Striker unit and and pull out a Blue gem and hold it over her heart.

"I call upon the power of the Dragons lend me your power" Yoshika said

As soon as she said that a aura warp around her body and she activate her Magic and went after.

"What the heck was that?" Hartmann said

"It call a Dragon gem but we can talk about this later a Neuroi is in the city."

Mio and the others got into their Striker unit took to the sky after Aki and Yoshika, after they Maloney begin to walk to his car with a evil smile on his face.

"My Plan has been set in motion, it only matter of time before I show the world that the Witches are unless"

He got into his car and drive away and laugh like a maniac.

*Meanwhile*

Aki was about two minute away from the Neuroi until she heard Someone calling her name, she turn around to see Yoshika coming towards her.

"Wait, Aki-san!

"Miyafuji-chan? How are you flying in a Striker unit?" Aki ask

"My grandma gave me this gem and it gave me back my Magic" Yoshika said

Aki try to fly up head but Yoshika grab her hand and it causeing to blush and stop.

"Why did you stop me?"

"You can't fight the Neuroi by yourself, we are stronger together then we are alone."

Aki pat her head and smile at her, but she heard a loud explosion, They turn around to see the Neuroi destroying the city and wipeing out 200 people and destroying three bulitings.

"Damn it aiming at for the people, Miyafuji evacuate the other civilians and I will hold it off." Aki said

"Yes ma'am!"

The two witches with to work, while Yoshika was saving the people Aki was fighting the Neuroi.

Aki put out her twin hand guns and begin to shoot out flame bullets damgeing the wing, however the Neuroi regenerating and it shot it beam at Aki. She quickly pull up her shield to block the attack.

"Damn it, Miyafuji hurry up I don't think I can hold this thing off much longer"

Aki said

The Neuroi shot another beam at Aki and she block it, after Yoshika was done she flew to Aki. Aki and Yoshika begin to fight the Neuroi, as Yoshika block the next attack then Aki shot it but it keep heal itself.

"Damn we need to find a way to beat this thing."

She look to her right and saw a all black sword sitting on one of the buliting, she flew to the sword and grab it.

"Miyafuji-chan! Heads up"

Yoshika saw Aki coming with a sword in her hand then she toss it to her and she caught the sword then begin to send some of her Magic into her sword. After that Aki shot at the Neuroi and the core was expose.

"Miyafuji-chan! There the core!" Aki yell

"REPPUZAN!" Yoshika yell

She swing her sword downward unleashing a powerful wave of magic towards the Neuroi and spilt it in half destroying the core, but there was something different about the attack and when Mio got there she saw it. The Reppuzan was all white and it had black sparks around it.

"It can't be, that was the Hikari No Reppuzan! When did she learn how to do that?" Mio said

She flew up to Aki and Yoshika to ask them what happen but when she got there, Mio saw that Aki was holding Yoshika and she was breathing hard.

"Major, is she going to be okay?" Aki ask

"She is fine, she just over use her power that all." Mio said

Mio look at the Sword that Yoshika had in her hand and she was shock.

"That Sword, it the Sword of destruction! Aki where did you fine this?" Mio ask in a shock tone

Aki pointed to one of the buliting that was on fire and flew over to it. By that time Minna and the others show up to help.

"What happen to Miyafuji?" Erica ask sounding worry

"She fine, she is just tire but I got to help Major with something." Aki said

She gave Yoshika to Trudy and follow Mio.

TBC

A/N: hello everyone thank you for reading my story. I had to rewrite the story do to Grammar problems but thanks to my friend/ beta reader Jetfire77 and Serena Heartfilia my Grammar has improve little bit. Please be sure to follow, fav and review my story and have a great day and marry X-mas! Everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: welcome everyone to another ch of SWUB. I would like to thank Jetfire77 and Serena Heartfilia for being my beta readers.

Warring: there will be yuri through out the story.

Chapter two: battle for Liberion act 2

As Mio was floating above the area where Neuroi was destroyed. She descent down to ground, as she landed and got out of her striker unit. She begin to carefuly look around by that time Aki had landed right beside Mio's striker unit and got out of her striker unit as well.

"Major I have gave Miyafuji to commander Minna." Aki said

"Thank you"

As the builting burn to the ground, the veteran witch clinch her fist in rage, as she watch the builtings burn to the ground. After the bulitings were burn down Mio notice something in the one of builtings. Mio begin to walk over to the buliting to the far right and saw a door that leads to underground, Mio pull on the door to open it, as she open the door a swarm of bats came flying out the door. Mio duck as quickly as possible to keep herself from being attack by bats, once the bats were out of the cave Mio got up and dust herself off.

"Look like a cave and to think that there was a cave here." Mio said

By that time Aki had caught up to Mio.

"Where dose this lead to?" Aki ask

"I don't know but there only one way to fine out."

Mio preceded into the cave with Aki stay close to her. As they made their way dowm deeper into cave, they notice the weird writing on the wall.

"Major, take a look at this." Aki said

"Hm."

"What dose it say Major?"

"It look like it talk about the origin of the dragon gems."

She look at the ancient text, as Mio reading was text she begin to read out alond.

(A/N:okay when someone is speaking in another language you will see this little star: * at the end of a sentence.)

"Long ago a there was two powerful goddness, one goddness welde the power of light while the other goddness welde the power of darkness. These two goddness fortell a great evil that desend upon the world. Hikari the welder of light created seven magic gems that can grand the user unbeilve power, these gems are know as dragon gems.*"

After Mio was done reading the ancient text, Aki waited for Mio to keep reading but she didn't.

"What did you stop?" Aki ask

"Because it was cut off." Mio said

When Aki look at the ancient text she saw that part of it was gone. Aki and Mio went in deep into the cave unti they reach a dead end, Aki begin look around for some type of switch. Mio look to her rigth and put her right foot on a rock, which cause the door to open.

"Let see what behind door number one." Aki chucked

"I take you done this before?" Mio ask

"Yeah, back when I was a trainee my leader of my old unit like to do things like this all the time." Aki said

"Oh, I see"

The witches made to a room that look like it has not been use in a long time, Aki And Mio walk into the room then the lights inside turn on.

"Well that was freaky." Aki said

Just then Mio saw something glowing, she look at the glowing sword case that gave off an eerie glow of purple, The case it self was tie down by chains.

"This must be the sheath for the blade of destruction." Mio said

"Yeah I can tell, it giving off a lot of magic energy, It like I am being choke." Aki said

Mio slowly walk to the sheath and try to remove the chains but the case release purple sparks that burn Mio hand, then Aki try but it ended the same way.

"Okay that didn't work, but I think I have an idea"

"What is it?"

Aki close her eyes then black aura form around her, she walk to the sheath and grab it when she did the Sheath begin to shock her badly to a point it started to burn her little bit.

"Aki!"

Aki pull on the sheath with all her power until the chains came off. She look at the sheath as it gave off a dim glow, she look it and saw something writen on it.

"Are you alright?"

Aki turn around to see an worry Mio.

"Yeah I am but that hurt like heck, I will tell you one thing I never want to do that again." Aki said

Mio noded and help Aki up, once she was done dusting her self off, the two witches made there way out of the cave and back outside but when they got out they both look at the sky and noitce that it was now evening time.

"How long we been down there?" Aki said

"I don't know last I check it was 3:00 Pm, my guess is that we was in that cave for six hours." Mio said

Aki had a shock look on her face. Mio look at the sheath and saw the writeing on it.

"Aki, let me see it."

Aki gave the sheath to Mio so she could get a closer look.

" Anger and hate reign supreme"

Mio said

"What that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know"

Both Mio and Aki felt little uneasy because they knew very little about the blade of destruction. But for now they have to worry about that later, the two witches retrun to their striker units jump in them and took off.

(One hour later)

Aki and Mio made back to the base about ab hour later when they landed they saw a very upset Minna waiting for them.

"Oh boy this is not going to end well." Aki though

They walk to Minna and saluted to her then they stand at attention, as they waited for orders.

"At ease." Minna said

Once they were at ease she waited for them to tell her what happen, however Minna notice a sword sheath in Mio hands.

"Major, status report." Minna said

"Yes ma'am, after Miyafuji had destroyed the Neuroi we found an underground cave that have this sheath inside." Mio said

"Aki durring the battle how many people die durring the battle?"

Aki didn't want to tell her but she knew it must be done, otherwise she feel like crap later on.

"200"

"I see, very well Aki you may go." Minna said in a sad tone

Aki noded and out the hanger leaveing Mio and Minna alone, once Aki was gone Minna turn around to Mio.

"Major, you say that you found a sheath right? Tell me was it worth it to a point that general Maloney was about to send someone to come after you and Aki?" Minna ask

"Yes, because that sword was the blade of destruction and this is it sheath." Mio said

Minna face turn pale when she heard that name.

"Mio, are you telling me that sword that Aki was…" Minna said

Mio only noded her head when Minna said that, Minna felt her leg becoming weak as was about to pass out from shock. But Mio grab her before that happen, she pull up a chair so Minna could sit down and try to relex.

"Minna if you have anymore information about the sword now would be a good time to tell me."

Minna try to calm herself down before tell Mio anything.

"All I can tell you is that Yoshika must be careful when using that sword."

"Why?"

"Because that sword can bring out a person inner darkness."

Mio had a confuse look on her face when Minna said that, seeing her confusion she deside to tell her what she mean by that.

"What I meant by that it can draw out her deepest and darkest emotions, like anger or hate."

Minna said

Then it hit Mio like bolt lighting she look at the sheath.

" Anger and hate reign supreme, so that what it was talking about." Mio said

Minna was worry about Yoshika wellbeing.

"Mio, we can't let Miyafuji use that sword."

"I know what you mean, by the way where did you put the sword?" Mio ask

"Inside Miyafuji's room inside a glass case."

Mio and Minna walk out the hanger to their office, so they could talk some more about Yoshika new sword.

(Meanwhlie)

Aki was walking to the infirmary when she ran into Yoshika who was just about to leave.

"Oh Aki-san I didn't see you there, how are you?"

"I am doing well, truth be told I was on my way to see how you were doing."

Yoshika smile at Aki.

"Thank you for checking up on me."

"Your welcome"

It was then the side effects from the blade of destruction begin to effect her, for a second Yoshika eyes turn from brown to crimson red with slip pupils. She grab Aki hand then look at her, Aki look at Yoshika and notice that some was different about her.

"Hey Yoshika-chan are you okay?" Aki ask

Yoshika only smile but it wasn't her normal smile, the way she smile was seductive.

"Why yes Aki-chan I never felt better." Dark Yoshika said

She pull Aki in for a kiss but it wasn't on the cheek, it was on the lips. At first Aki wanted to stop her but her mind went numb from the kiss itself, then she broke the kiss look into Aki red eyes.

"You know, you…" Yoshika said

Before she could finish what she was saying Mio karate chop her neck, causing her to pass out.

"Are you alright Aki" Mio ask

Mio look at Aki and saw that she was on cloud nine, her face was red as she was thinking about the kiss and how good it felt. That until Mio call out her name.

"Aki pull your self together!"

Aki jump at attention and saluted to Mio.

"First lieutenant Aki Okami, reporting for duty! Ma'am!" Aki yelled

"At ease soldier and help me get Miyafuji to her room."

After that Aki help Mio take Yoshika to her room, once they got inside Aki put her down on her bed and pull the covers over her mid section.

Soon after Mio and Aki left the room allowing Yoshika to sleep, Mio look at Aki and saw that she was not happy.

"Okay Major I know that something are above my paid grade but can you tell me what just happen?" Aki ask

Mio look at her then deside to tell her.

"Okay what I am about tell you is top secret, the others must never fine out is that clear?"

"But Major"

"Is that clear?!"

Aki felt her anger begining to riseing but she slow calm down.

"Crystal clear, Ma'am"

Mio noded her head and begin to walk to her room with following close behide

when they made to Mio's room she open the door.

"That sword you found was call the blade of destruction, a very powerful magic sword that have the power to wipe out a whole city with just one swing." Mio said

Aki mentally face palm herself as she remember the fairy tales of Yami the evil goddness and the blade of destruction.

"But wait, Major I though yami the dark goddness was just a fairy tale to scare little witches into doing their chores?" Aki ask

"I though so too but after what I just saw today, I know now that it not." Mio said

Aki couldn't help but to feel uneasy when she heard that, then she remember when Yoshika kiss her for a split second she saw Yoshika eyes turn red then she kiss her.

"Major are there side effects for using the blade of destruction?" Aki ask

Mio look at her like she had three heads then she remember what Minna told her.

"Yes it does, the sword itself can bring a person deepest and darkest emotions like anger and hate, why you ask?"

Aki blush when she ask that.

"No reason." Aki said

Mio notice that Aki face was turning red, so she walk over to her and place her forhead on Aki's.

"You are not running a fever." Mio said

Aki face begin to glow red as Mio was checking Aki for a fever.

"I-I-It okay, I am fine"

Mio removeing her forhead from Aki's forhead she walk to her bed and pull something out from under her bed,It was a scroll that had Yoshika name on it.

"What is this?" Aki ask

"Her farther Dr. Miyafuji made this sroll if Miyafuji ever had to use that curse sword and I want you to gave it to her."

"Why?"

(Flashback five minutes before Yoshika kiss Aki)

After Mio had left Minna in her office, she made her way to Yoshika's room when open the door and walk in she look to her right then saw the sword.

"There you are." Mio said to herself

She walk to the glass case then opened it. Once she did Mio felt the dark power the sword had, when she grab the handel, she saw a vision of Yoshika but she didn't the same. She had long black Hair that reach to hips, her right arm had a black armor then when Yoshika turn around her eyes where just like Aki but her pupils were silt. The dark Yoshika let out an inhuman roar that sound like a dragon roar.

Mio drop the sword after that, still shock from what she just saw.

"Was that Miyafuji? No it can't be her."

Mio pull herself together and put the sword back in it case. Then she left to go see if Yoshika was okay, but when she got there she saw Yoshika kissing Aki.

"What the hell?" Mio said

Then when Yoshika broke the kiss Mio saw it her eyes were red just like in her vision, think on her feet she use the Dragon gem power to move faster. When she got there she karate chop Yoshika on her neck causing her to pass out.

"Are you alright?"

(Flashback end)

Aki look at Mio feeling little worry, so she took the sroll from her.

"Okay I am going to gave this to her." Aki said

Mio noded then Aki left Mio's room hopeing that everything will be alright but she didn't know how wrong she was.

(In Yoshika's Room)

Yoshika was tossing and turning, she started to moan in her sleep as she contuied to have her Nightmate until she yell jumping out her bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt." Yoshika said

As she try to rub out the pain on her backside she look at the window and notice that it was now evening time.

"Oh no I better hurry to the kitchen." Yoshika said

Just when she was about to leave she heard a dark version of her voice.

"I AM Hungry!" said the dark voice

Yoshika turn to the sword that Aki found for her, she shrug her shoulders then left the room. It was then the sword begin to glow as it speak once again.

"I AM HUNGRY!" the dark voice said

TBC

A/N: hello everyone I hope you enjoy today chapter and there something there is a Accel World reference think you can fine it? Also I like to point out that I made Dark Yoshkia eyes like Naruto's eyes when he use the nine tails fox's power. Also here some info on the power use in the story and info on my OC.

Name: Aki H. Okami

Age:16

Fav food: Pizza and tune fish

Fav Color: blue

Rank: first lieutenant

Personality:have a big heart but has a smart mouth also care free,can be headstrong at time. Has a short temper

Dislike:people who act like there better then everyone else

Like: swords and food.

Weapons of choice: two hand guns, later on duel wielding

Background: Aki lost her parents in a fire when she was little but she hads very little memorys of her past. However she never let that stop her from joining the army at the age 13

1. Hikari no Reppuzan (gale slash of light.) This technique is an all white Reppuzan that can dersory any Neuroi that in it path. It more powerful the then Reppuzan but it use less magic power, the only down side is that it can cause the user to pass out. Once use the user must rest for two days before use it again.

2. The Blade of destruction

(Japanese version:yami no blade): the blade of destruction is a magic sword that was made by Yami the goddness of darkness. Only the sheath itself can stop the sword power.

3. Dragon Gems: the dragon gems were made by Hikari the goddness of light. Each has it unique power but one must fine out what they are, but all of them have the same power to bring back a witch magic and can boost it as well.

arua: Dragon arua was use by Aki to remove the chain that held down the sheath. This power allow you to gain the power of the Dragon gods and Hikari. The down side is that you drain you magic by half. The color of aura is base off your Personality.

There you have it the powers use by the Strike witches and the magic tools, I hope that you all enjoy today story don't forget to Follow or Fav this story and have a great day guys.

(No flames allowed)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello everyone and welcome back to the story my friends, I hope you enjoy the story as much I enjoy writing it. I don't Own Strike witches, all I own is my OC.

Chapter 3: the battle for Liberion Act 3

Aki was walking down the hall, thinking about what Mio told her and the kiss she had with Yoshika.

"Her lips did felt soft….No! I shouldn't be thinking like that my Mom would be ashame of me for having such thoughs" Aki though

As she was walking to Yoshika room she bump into someone, she turn to see that it was Minna she bump into.

"Oh Minna-san, I am sorry I didn't see you there."

"It alright, I wasn't see where I was going nether"

Minna and Aki Laugh for little bit then stop after that.

"I was just on my way to Miyafuji room, would you like to join me Miss Aki?"

"Sure"

The two Witches made their way to Yoshika's room, when they got there Minna was the first to knock on the door but no one anwser.

"That odd, she not in her room she maybe in the kitchen." Minna said

"Is she a good cook?" Aki ask

"Why yes she is, truth be told she spoil us with her cooking"

Minna and Aki left to the kitchen to fine Yoshika cooking dinner, she turn around to see Minna and Aki walking in the messhall.

"Good evening commander and Aki" Yoshika said happly

"Hello and good evening to you too Miyafuji."

"Hi Yoshika-chan" Aki said blushing

Minna look at Aki and smile then took her seat, Aki did the same as the other came in as well

"Good evening Minna" Trudy said

"Good evening barkhorn"

After that Erica walk in with Mio right behind her.

"Good evening Minna, Barkhorn, Aki." Mio said

"Hey Minna, Trudy and New girl" Erica said while yawning

Aki look at hartmann and can tell that she was Alsleep before now, Mio and Erica sat down wait for Yoshika to be done making dinnner. Durring that time the girls begin make small talk while they wait.

"So Mio that gem you found what the name of it?" Aki ask

"It call the dragon gem made by Hikari the goddness of light"

Aki all most fall out her chair when she heard that, she soon pull herself together and ask another question.

"Okay, where did you get it?"

"I can't tell you that." Mio said

"Why not?" Aki ask

"Because it classified information"

Aki was starting to feel little angry but she did her best to keep her cool. Feeling the tension between the two witches Minna deside to change the subject.

"Now, Now let not fight I am sure that Major has her reason for not telling us, so let drop it for now okay?"

"Whatever"

"Very well Minna"

By that time Yoshika had completed dinner and was now ready to serve.

"Dinner ready" Yoshika said happly

"So what are we having for dinner Miyafuji?" Erica ask

"Miso soup with rice" Yoshika said

Aki smile at Yoshika then begin to those thoughs once more.

"No bad Aki, stop having those inappropriate thoughs" Aki though to herself

After everyone was sever, everyone begin eatting. Aki look at Yoshika who jusr sit down notice that Yoshika look little pale.

"Yoshika-chan are you okay?" Aki ask

Yoshika shook her head then look at Aki, she noded her head.

"I am okay, just tire that all"

After everyone was done eatting Minna stand up

"Everyone my I have your attention please"

Everyone look at Minna and wait for what she had to say.

"Started tomorrow, the sergant Major of the Liberion army will be stoping by. Also we will be having meeting that day as well." Minna said

"Miyafuji and Okami you two will begin training tomorrow after the meeting is that undetstood?"

"Yes ma'am" both Yoshika and Aki said

"Other then that you have the day off, Aki, Hartmann and Barkhorn since Sanya and Eila are not here yet you three will be on night Patrol." Minna said

"Yes ma'am"

After that everyone went to enjoy their own time off for now.

*Night time 11:00PM*

Aki was waiting for Barkhorn and Hartmann in the hanger when she saw a car pull up.

"Who is that?" Aki though

The person who step out of the car was a young girl with blound hair with glasses, what she was wearing was a Gallia Air Forces uniform. Her aura had a upperclass type feel to her, she walk over to Aki with a suitcase in her hand.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I am look for Major Sakamoto is she here?"

Aki look at the girl for a seconds then dismiss her as one of her fans.

"Look young lady the Major is asleep right now and I don't think that she wants some crazy fan waking her up in the middle of the night." Aki said

The young girl was outrage by Aki comment, her face turn red by angry as she glare daggers at her. By that time Hartmann and Barkhorn were walking in the hanger when they heard the young lady raise her voice.

"How dare you say that! I am not carzy fan, I am Perrine H. Clostermann part of the Clostermann house hold." Perrine yell

Aki eyes grew to the size of two dinner bows when she heard that name, only one word went through her mind after that and that was.

"Shit" Aki though

Aki had to think fast or she was dead meat, luckly Hartmann came to her aid and try to stop this before it got worse.

"Hey Perrine can you come here for a second?" Erica Said

Perrine look over to Hartmann then back to Aki. She huff then walk over to Barkhorn and Hartman, Aki couldn't hear what they were saying but she did notice that Perrine face turn red.

"Thank you Hartmann" Aki said

After that she left the hanger without saying a word.

"What did you say to her?" Aki ask

"Oh, I just say that I would gave her a copy of the swim suit picture of Major that Minna ask her to take"

By that time Aki begin to think about Yoshika wearing a Swim suit but she dismiss that though and got into her striker unit.

"Come on we got a long night ahead of us and the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can sleep." Aki said

"I hear that, let go." Hartmann said

So Hartmann, Barkhorn and Aki got in there striker unit and took off into the sky.

*one hour later*

Aki was flying through the sky as she begin to think about her Mother when Hartmann flew beside her.

"Feeling tire?" Hartmann ask

"No, I can stay up for hours on end"

So Hartmann and Aki begin to talk to each other when Barkhorn show up.

"Anything yet?" Barkhorn ask

"No ma'am"

"Nope"

*Five hours later*

Aki was flying above the city until she saw something move towards the base, she use her Dragon aura to see what was down there.

"Let see there are five land base Neuroi heading towards the base, Barkhorn do you read me?"

"Loud and clear"

"Aki did you fine something?"

Aki pull out her twin Hand guns and was getting to fight.

"Yeah, there are Five land base Neuroi heading to the base." Aki said

" I am not that far from where you are, I will be there shortly, in the meantime you and Hartmann hold them off' Barkhorn said

"Yes ma'am" Both Aki and Hartmann said

Hartmann flew next to Aki and then flew down to the Neurois, Aki shot a few rounds but they didn't work.

"STURM!"

Hartmann did a barrel roll to the first two Neuroi Destroying them, Aki use her Flame shot to take out a Neuroi.

"We may not need Barkhorn help…what the heck?" Aki said

The last two Neuroi fuse together and form a Mid-Size Dragon type Neuroi, the it let out a Dragon Roar pushing Aki and Hartmann back.

"What in the world just happen?" Hartmann ask

Aki shot at the Neuroi but the attack didn't work, but it was at that time Barkhorn made to the battle.

"What happen?"

"The two Neurois had a baby." Aki said

"What?"

"She saying that the two Neurois merge into one"

"Oh"

The Dragon Neuroi open it months and shot a beam at them, the three girls pull up their shield to block the attack. Hartmann look at Aki flames that made a shield then came up with an idea.

"Hey Aki, how well can you control your flame Magic?" Hartmann ask

"Pretty well, why?"

"I am going to use my Sturm and I want you to use your flame magic to wrap my attack sound like a plan?" Hartmann as

Aki smile at the idea then noded her head.

"Yeah lets do this"

"Trudy can you hold off the Neuroi until we are ready?"

"Yeah, just don't take too long"

Barkhorn begin to hold off the Neruoi as best she could while Aki and Hartmann was getting ready to launch their combine attack. Aki and Hartmann join hands and flew to the Dragon Neruoi, Hartmann begin to spin and Aki use her flames to wrap around her Sturm attack.

"Barkhorn, move out the way!" Hartmann yell

Barkhorn move out the way just in time and the zoom pass her, the Dragon Neruoi shot out another beam but it was deflected.

"Flame Strum!" Both Aki and Hartmann yell

The attack hit the Dragon Neruoi with such a force that it caught the Neruoi on fire and cause it core to burn to ash.

They both flew up to the air and Aki dispel her Flame showing that they were safe.

"That was awesome!" Hartmann yell

"That was cool and I like the name too." Aki said

By that time Barkhork flew up to them and saw them talking.

"Hartmann and Aki what was that?"

"Oh that attack me and Aki use, well I saw how Aki can use flame magic and I knew that she could use it like a coats so I combine my Sturm with her flame magic creating Flame Sturm." Hartmann said

To say Barkhorn was speechless would be an understatement because she was shock to hear that Hartmann had good idea but she diamiss that though for now and begin to head back to the base, Aki look to her right and saw the sun coming up.

"Wow, the sun rise is beautiful"

"Yep, but let go home I am sleepy"

Hartmann yawn and follow Barkhorn back to the base with Aki right behide them. Little did they know that someone was watching them, she smile at the three girls.

"Look like I may have to step up my game if I want to get rid of these Witches" said the girl

The girl face was cover in shadows so no one can see her face, the girl flew back to the Neroui hive.

*back at the base*

Back at the base there was a young lady with long light Brown hair with Dark brown eyes, she was a Green uniform with the Liberion flag on her back and she was with another person. This person was wearing a red version of the other girl and she had long orange hair with blue eyes.

"Aw, it good to be home"

"Yeah, it would seem only yesterday that we world here by the way miss Yeager where is Lucchini?"

Almost on cue Lucchini grab the young girl brests, causing her to yelp from touch.

"Damn it Lucchini! Stop touching my Boobs!" Said the young girl

"But Yoko your boobs are soft, well not as soft as Shirley"

"You got that right Kiddo"

Yoko let out a sigh and quickly remove Lucchini from her chest and bend her over her knee and spank her butt.

"Nyaaa! Shirley help!"

"Come Yoko let her be"

"Miss Yeager you are too laid back you know?" Yoko said

Yoko let her go and Lucchini ran behind Shirely, by that time Mio and Minna were walking into the hanger when thet saw Shirely and Lucchini.

"Hello Shirely and Lucchini" Minna said to them

"Hey Minna and Sakamoto" Shirely said

"It good to see you Shirely and what wrong with Lucchini?" Mio said

She point at Lucchini was glaering at Yoko.

"Oh, she just mad at Yoko for spanking her" Shiely said

"Oh"Mio said

While they talking, the Sound of a Striker unit propeller fill there ears. They all turn around to see Aki, Hartmann and Barkhorn were on their way back to the base.

"Oh they are back" Minna said

The three witches landed on thr runway and got their Striker Unit, after they got out walk to the group.

"Good mornning commander Minna" Aki said

"Thank you girls, may go to bed"

Minna look at Aki and Hartmann and saw that they were both tire, the three witches saluted then made their way to their room.

"Miss Wilcke, may I ask you qustion who was that young lady?" Yoko ask

"That was Aki Okami and she just join us about yesterday." Minna said

"I see" Yoko said

"Anyway Sergeant Major let begin the Meeting."

"Okay, will the others be here?"

"Yes, in fact Lynette Bishop, Eila llmatar Juutilainen and Sanya V. Litvayak should be arriving soon." Mio said

"That good let wait for them and meantime one of you could show me around"

TBC

Okay that the end of chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the new technique for today chapter.

Flame Sturm: this is a combined attack made by Erica and Aki. This technique is when Aki use her Flame Magic to wrap around Erica's Sturm attack to make spinning ball Fire that can Desrtoy a Neruoi in one shot. The down side that it use up 50% of their magic.

Be sure to Follow, Fav and Review my story and don't forget to have a great day!

And Happy New years!


End file.
